<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witness protection by Sukie_Kagamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737911">Witness protection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine'>Sukie_Kagamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Witness Protection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, there are two of you? I knew it!” Bianca gasped, and Neil reluctantly stepped into the light. “Oh God, are we seeing a new couple in the neighborhood? Yes!”</p><p>“A couple?” David’s eyes widened, he blinked a few times, and then turned to look at Neil, who was also staring at Adam and Bianca as if they had grown several more heads. “Oh, you mean me and…”</p><p>“You don’t need to worry.” Adam raised his hands. “We’re a very friendly community here. It’s amazing to see you guys. We’re just here to say hi and give you some apple pie Bianca made as a welcome gift.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He seemed grimmed, but completely understandable, after everything he had been through. David didn't know what he had learned from being in a crime family, but this young man certainly didn't look like the rest of his family members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neil Frey, yeah?" He asked, glancing to check on the young man sitting on the passenger seat, wondering what he was looking outside the window. "How are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'m fine." He mumbled, raking his hand through his messy blond hair as he spoke. David had been reading the files of the investigation in the Frey family a thousand of times now and he never caught Neil's involvement in any of the crimes they orchestrated or controled. It was a shock to him that they even had a son alive in England.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you get any sleep last night?" David asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible. This poor innocent clueless Neil must still be in shock after watching his entire family being gunned down in an assassination last week, in the middle of their family reunion. David couldn't imagine how he must be feeling, losing so many loved ones like that at the same time. He only lost his father, and he already went depressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I--" Neil took in a breath. He looked tired, with dark circles under his sad blue eyes and a frown. "Yeah. Some."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, you're safe. We won't let them hurt you." David assured him, biting his lip. He had no idea how lucky Neil had to be to be the only one surviving the assassination, but he doubted that luck would happen again. He needed to be protected now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Neil nodded, sighing. He had agreed to testify against the one behind all of the deaths, and now that mobster was in jail, he became the number one target for revenge. Besides, he was the last survivor of the Frey family, so obviously, some of the usurpers would want to be certain that no "royal" one was left to come back and reclaim the "throne" from them one day. The Freys controlled pretty much everything crime-related in this city, from drug rings to arms trafficking. David was assigned the task to make sure he was safe in the witness protection program, and he knew he had to put his heart and soul into this. Neil was his first real, big mission. There was no one around telling him what to do, ordering him around, he was finally in complete control. And if Neil was protected well, David's career would rise as high as a kite. Keeping Neil safe was his top priority right now, and there was no way David let anything happen to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're here." He said to Neil when he pulled over to the side, right in front of a small, beautiful cottage with a neat front lawn. It was a quiet, peaceful countryside where no one knew them, which was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond man took off his seat belt and opened the door, getting outside. David quickly followed him and they walked into the house. It might look rather ordinary, but it was actually reinforced with steel in the walls, a modern alarm system and a well-prepared panic room. It was in fact, a safehouse. David couldn't be more proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here's the living room. The sofa and coffee table are bulletproof, so if anyone shoots at you, just flip them over to cover yourself and push the emergency button over here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here's your bedroom. If someone enters the house and triggers the alarm while you're asleep on the bed, it'll drop you down into the panic room right under. There's oxygen supply, food and water for you to survive for a week. You can use the phone in there to call for help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here's the kitchen. There are emergency buttons inside the cupboards and on that part of the wall, near the floor, so if you're in danger, just push any one." He pointed all the buttons out to Neil, and the man nodded. "You'll need a separate dining table. I'll handle it tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, it's not necessary." Neil waved his hand dismissively. "It's only me here, no need for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, let's get to the bathroom--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marshall Wilson, I think I can understand whatever's in the bathroom by myself. You don't have to show me. Just push any random button and the cops will be here in two seconds." Neil cut him off, sighing. "I feel absolutely safe. Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, okay.” He nodded, furrowing his eyebrows. “I guess you’ll get used to everything soon enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s my new identity?” Neil asked, looking around. His eyes landed on a photo frame on the shelf, a photoshopped photo of him with a bunch of people he didn’t know, but looked like they were in an office party. Colleagues, probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, here’s the file.” David opened the drawer of the coffee table and took out a beige folder. “It has everything you need to know about your new ID here. Apparently your new name’s Noah Aniston. 27. Office worker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neil opened his hand to receive the file, and skimmed through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you have any questions, just ask. We’ll help in any way we can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s the neighborhood here?” Neil asked, staring out the window. He put the file down onto the stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, pretty nice. I mean, of course they don’t know your real identity, but I’m sure keeping a secret from them isn’t that hard. They don’t even know you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure no one knows?” Neil crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so.” David blinked. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because there are two people in the front door.” Neil closed the blinds and walked towards the door just in time the doorbell rang. David immediately ran over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Let me open the door. Just to be sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neil shrugged and slowed down, letting him. To be honest, David didn’t think any of the assassins would come here in broad daylight pressing the doorbell, but well, it took nothing to be extra careful. He pulled out his gun and slowly worked the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” The squeal of the two people almost made him hold up his gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Neil mumbled behind him, and David groaned in his head. He opened the door wider and put on a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m Adam and this is Bianca, the love of my life.” The middle-aged man put a hand over the woman’s shoulders. She giggled. “We’ve been waiting to see the new member of our community! It’s so nice to finally see you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much for ‘don’t even know you’re here’.” Neil rolled his eyes, but David shushed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there are two of you? I knew it!” Bianca gasped, and Neil reluctantly stepped into the light. “Oh God, are we seeing a new couple in the neighborhood? Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A couple?” David’s eyes widened, he blinked a few times, and then turned to look at Neil, who was also staring at Adam and Bianca as if they had grown several more heads. “Oh, you mean me and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to worry.” Adam raised his hands. “We’re a very friendly community here. It’s amazing to see you guys. We’re just here to say hi and give you some apple pie Bianca made as a welcome gift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, everyone loves my secret ingredients in the apple pies.” The woman shrugged and both of them laughed. She held out the cake pan with the pie inside of it, still steaming. “Hope you can give us some feedback on the pie tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David swallowed and decided to take the pie. “Uh--Thank you so much, Bianca. Wow. I’m just--surprised. We were so busy we barely had time to get to know everyone. I don’t think any of you would notice we’re here today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have to pay attention.” Bianca nodded at them. “Giving a warm welcome to new people is a must. I mean, we’ve had so many bets here. The rumor is that a newly-wed pair would move in. Adam didn't believe it, but I just had this feeling, you know. I didn’t expect to be right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, you are all the time.” Adam looked at her, and then they both burst into giggles. David could feel Neil grimacing next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, can’t believe we forgot!” The woman slapped her forehead. “How should we call you two? Mr and Mr…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh--Aniston.” Neil held out his hand awkwardly. “I’m Noah Aniston and this is James.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Mr and Mr Aniston.” Adam clapped his hands. “It’s so nice to have you two in the neighborhood. Well, we shouldn’t be bothering you two anymore, you should have some time in the new home!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to text everyone about the cute new couple that’s just moved in! See you later!” Bianca exclaimed happily, and they left before David or Neil could react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything's fine, sir. Yes, of course, sir. I'll be extra careful." David ended the call and sat down on his chair. He leaned against the kitchen counter in front of him, staring at the number of his captain on the phone screen. On the other side, Neil was preparing dinner, which according to his words, was a way to ease his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, if David stayed here, it would ensure the utmost safety that Neil needed. He had his gun and police training, he could definitely protect Neil no matter what. Maybe he could even get to know Neil, help him get better after the trauma so he would be in his best state to go to court later. It didn't take much time, and it's not like David had anywhere else to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Fine." Neil took in a sharp breath, throwing the steaming baking tray down onto the marble counter. "Whatever. Stay if you want. Maybe install another button onto this oven so I can push to ask for help if my food isn't right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David hummed. "You know, if you feel like your food has a problem, like, with poison or something--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, would you stop being my babysitter?" Neil snapped, glaring at him. "I thought when I left the precinct, it'll be easier to breathe, but no. No. I'm still stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a person who thinks I may die any moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the reason you're in witness protection, Neil. I thought you understood that." David groaned. "We just don't want you dead and let the bad guys get away. That's all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then when I finish giving my testimony, you'll leave me alone?" Neil pulled out a serrated knife from the rack to cut through the giant chunk of meat on the baking tray, still scowling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not entirely alone. I'll still stop by to check every now and then, and the alarm system's still here." David sighed, getting to the dishwasher to find some plates. "But, well, you'll get to be by yourself. In control."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neil angrily sliced through the meat and slammed a slice on the plate, pushing it towards David. "Fine. Then I guess I'll be having you breathing down my neck for the next month. Boyfriend. Husband. Whatever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." David rolled his eyes as he poured the gravy on top of his meat. "About that. If you're not comfortable, we can simply ignore everyone else and stay put. Not going out to see the neighbors. No one's forcing you to marry me or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neil pushed the rest of the meat away and turned to his own slice. "Please, as if those nosy neighbors will ever let it go. They'll pester us til death."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then just pretend." David looked at him. "For this month. That's all. After that, you can tell them we broke up, got divorced, or I have to be on long trips, or whatever. You're free."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neil nodded and started to dig into his own dinner. It had been a long day for them, traveling and learning the details about Neil's, or their, new lives and all. Getting used to a whole different life and pretending to be another person wasn't easy, and he knew Neil had to go through that after seeing the death of his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, this is good." David burst out as he took in the first, and then second, and third bite. He didn't realize how hungry he was. "It's the best home meal I've ever had."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neil spluttered. "This is just baked meat. There's no way it's the best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I live alone." David shrugged. "I don't have time to cook, so mostly I just buy takeouts. They're nice, but never this great."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Guess from now on you'll have someone doing the cooking for you." Neil took a bite. Not bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you can teach me the basics. Tell me how you know how to cook like that." The other man replied. "I mean, it's necessary to get to know each other now, or else the neighbors will be skeptical."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Neil answered curtly. He subconsciously put his fingers through his messy blond hair, the distinctive blond shade that told the Freys apart. Whenever the thugs saw a powerful blond, they knew they were in front of a Frey. They're like the Lannisters, all fair and blond and gorgeous. Their image was a part of why they were feared and respected among the criminal society.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But unlike his clean-cut parents and siblings, who David had seen from case files and newspapers, Neil was a lot more untidy. Hair that stuck to every direction, five o'clock shadow, and rumpled clothes. That's why David didn't think he had anything to do with his family's business, since there was no way they would let anyone of them look like this while ruling with an iron fist. He looked like he had been through hell and back, but somehow still maintained a weird <em>charm</em>. Make David want to know more about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing the meat, Neil decided to cut open the pie from Adam and Bianca and each of them had a piece. It was quite tasty as well, despite not being David's favorite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have alcohol here?" Neil lowered his voice as he suddenly stared into David's eyes, head tilting. "I'm really in need of some vodka tonic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As amazing as that idea is," He patted Neil's shoulder and brought the plates to the sink. "I think you need a rest more. Just leave the cleaning up to me, go take a shower and sleep early."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neil rolled his eyes and left the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To be continued</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This doesn't sound like a bad idea." He could see Detective Wheeler put her finger under her chin on the other screen. "Staying with him, talking to him, making friends with him. You can understand him. That way we'll know exactly what we need to face."</p><p>"Yeah, I thought so too." David nodded. "He's been really quiet about all these mobster-related things."</p><p>"Oh, you have no idea." Wheeler rolled her eyes. "There are so many people out there who want him dead, and it's a whole month away. If only one of them gets to him…"</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't let that happen. We've been working on busting Vincent Guccio for so long, Neil's our best shot against him." David looked at her, eyes shone with determination. "With him in jail, the gang he runs would definitely fall apart."</p><p>"That's the goal. Don't disappoint me, okay?" Wheeler pressed her lips together. "Besides, Neil could be even more valuable than that. You should also find out if he really has anything to do with his family's business. Anything he knew could help us take down more criminal gangs."</p><p>"But we don't even see his name on any of the files. Not even the informants told us anything about him relating to the operation of the Freys." David lowered his voice. "I mean, I know he's the mob boss' son, but connecting him with those cases? It's a far stretch."</p><p>"We just need to dig deeper, David. As I said, anything's valuable. Do you have the time to look at the files I sent you?"</p><p>"All of them, Wheels. I read through every single one."</p><p>"Well, that's great. They're everything we have on the Freys and their criminal underworld. If you can get anything out of Neil, you'll be able to link it."</p><p>"Fine, I'll do that." He huffed. "But don't get your hopes up."</p><p>"Seriously, what's it with you and this dude?" Wheeler exclaimed. "Normally you wouldn't defend anyone this much. Much less a potential criminal."</p><p>"I'm not defending him!" David denied. "I just look at the facts! The guy just lost his whole family, give him a break. I don't think he'd be alive if he has anything to do with their crimes!"</p><p>"You're too emotional, Wilson." Wheeler sighed. "Just try not to have feelings for him. You're pretending to be his partner, after all."</p><p>"Now you're making things up." </p><p>"How's he handling this fake relationship thing, anyway?"</p><p>"Not well." David mumbled. "Not. Well."</p><p>"He's hiding something, David. You need to get more out of him." Wheeler pushed on, and he groaned.</p><p>"Whatever, Wheels. Now if I want to know him, I'm gonna need to make him start talking first." The last few days were quite frustrating to him, as Neil decided to zip his mouth shut about everything, only communicated with David through a few short words a day. He had made so many attempts to make friends with the blond to no avail, and he was stuck. </p><p>"Then go talk to him, resolve whatever tension between you two. And then report back to me if you hear anything useful, alright?"</p><p>"Fine. Sure." He ended the call, and then closed the laptop and fell back onto the couch.</p><p>Neil had already been to bed a long time ago, probably asleep. David chose to sleep on the couch, because there was somehow only one bedroom in this entire house, and the last thing he wanted was to make Neil even more uncomfortable. He knew Wheeler had seen through him, but he couldn't just tell her. He was already seen as someone quite emotional, she would reconsider her choice for this mission if he told her he felt sorry for Neil. David lost his father simply due to cancer, and he couldn't stand the horrible feelings of seeing a loved one die in front of him without being able to do anything. He usually put himself in the victim's situation, just to know their place and treat them with more care, and he imagined seeing his mother and sister being gunned down. Nothing could be more of a nightmare. </p><p>Well, they only had a month together. If Neil needed more time than that to heal himself, David wouldn't bother him. Having Vincent Guccio down was enough. They could get more justice after that, just not by pressuring Neil.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>“What’s this?” David stared at the small package on the counter with narrowed eyes. He didn't see this box yesterday, and Neil had just asked him to come down to the kitchen to see it.</p><p>“I ordered it online.” Neil answered, gesturing towards the chair in front of him. “I want to show you.”</p><p>“You ordered what online?” The man immediately stepped closer, eyes averted from the package to the blond man. “You know, they could trace you from your account if you keep making these kinds of things. We have everything we need here, why do you have to do that?”</p><p>“God, would you stop being a worrier and open it?” Neil tapped on the package, and David looked at him skeptically.</p><p>“What exactly is in this?”</p><p>“Just open it.” Neil crossed his arms. “I bought it for you. I’m sure you’d be thrilled.”</p><p>Okay, that somehow sounded both relieving and suspicious. After all the sulking and brooding, he doubted Neil had turned 180 degrees to buy him a gift and start talking to him. Still, whatever it was, he picked it up and slowly tore open the packaging. What’s the worst thing that could happen? A bomb? Wait, would Neil’s family’s enemies replace whatever he ordered with a bomb and send it here to him?</p><p>“I can hear what you’re thinking, Wilson. It’s fine.” Neil cut him off. “They wouldn’t know to find me here.”</p><p>David huffed and just went on with it. From inside the cardboard parcel, he pulled out a small  rectangular white box, covered in velvet. He held it up to examine it, seeing how neat and fancy it was. This definitely didn’t look like a bomb.</p><p>“Open it.” Neil pushed his arm, and he opened the lid. It popped out to reveal a pair of golden wedding rings inside.</p><p>“Whoa, what?” David’s mouth fell open as he turned the box around to show Neil. “You bought this?”</p><p>“Yes, I did.” Neil picked up one of the bands from inside the box and held it up. “I’ve been thinking these days, Wilson. If I really want to spend my life here, I need to make a real connection to the neighborhood. Embrace the new identity. There’s no denying it. It's time to move on.”</p><p>“And your new identity is to be married to me?” David blinked, picking up the other ring, and Neil nodded.</p><p>“Yes. It’ll be more convincing. Everyone already sees us as a couple.” Neil put the ring into his finger. “They keep asking about you when I go out to leave the trash. They’re obsessed with us.”</p><p>“God, really?” David grimaced, and Neil chuckled, shaking his head.</p><p>“So just put the ring on before they get suspicious. The last thing we need is someone thinking you cheat on me and dig into our backgrounds.”</p><p>David blinked at the golden ring, still in disbelief. “This looks...wow. It looks expensive. How much did you pay for this?”</p><p>“Relax, it’s not real gold. Not even expensive at all.” Neil assured him. “Just put it on, come on!”</p><p>“Alright, alright." He slipped the ring into his own finger, looking at it with fond eyes. "Huh, I never imagined being given a ring. I do think one day I'd buy a ring for someone, though."</p><p>"You can do that next month." Neil patted his hand. "But for now, you're my husband."</p><p>David laughed. "Whatever."</p><p>"Okay, now the next thing." Neil clapped his hands together, and David raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"The next thing? There's more things?"</p><p>"Well, it's still a part of our mission to blend in with the people here." Neil pulled out his phone to show him the group text of the neighborhood that he somehow got in. "Look, there's a party at the Harpers' tonight, since their daughter just got two years old. We can go there and say hi to everyone. Introduce ourselves officially."</p><p>"Okay, that's promising." David hummed. "You think of a backstory for us yet? They might ask."</p><p>"Of course, I spent the last few days working on the details." He took out a huge sheet of paper and opened it on the counter, tapping a marker against the white surface. "But I figure we'll need to do this together, so the story adds up and we'll only lie as little as possible.”</p><p>"Sounds perfect." </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>He didn't expect Neil to look this attractive in a pair of skinny jeans and a plain t shirt. They had chosen some casual outfits to blend in with the rest of the neighbors, and David picked his polo and jacket as usual. But Neil normally looked so messy and scruffy it was a sight for sore eyes to see him in something neat for once. </p><p>"I almost don't recognize you, babe." David looked at him from head to toe and smirked. "Never realized the stubble isn't permanently attached to your face."</p><p>"You've got a beard too, darling." Neil took the last step down the stairs and reached out to hold onto the other man's arm. "Don't be mean."</p><p>"Excuse me, I've always kept my beard neat." The cop laughed as they left the house, heading towards the party. "And so is everything else. You're just a mess."</p><p>"Yeah well, I'm used to having people cleaning up everything after me." Neil shrugged. "Perks of being a crime boss' son."</p><p>"I'd never heard of you before this whole thing, you know." David eyed him curiously. "It's like you were invisible. Did you take any part in your family's dynasty?"</p><p>"Are you trying to get information from me, darling?" Neil narrowed his eyes as he smirked, and David hummed.</p><p>"Just want to know if I'm wasting my time protecting a criminal, that's all."</p><p>Neil didn't give him an answer, but simply a squeeze on his arm instead. It wasn't a long walk to the Harpers' place, and the weather was quite pleasant. Cool breeze made Neil's stray golden hair dance in the air, framing his face like a halo. David didn't know if Neil was really an angel or actually the devil in disguise, but if Neil was any danger at all, he didn't see it. </p><p>"I'm sorry about your family, Neil. No one deserves to go through what you did." David mumbled, wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say. As long as he's concerned, Neil was a victim.</p><p>The blond man's eyes widened a little, he looked genuinely surprised for a moment, before nodding. "That's very kind of you."</p><p>"If you need my help with anything, just ask. It's not like I have any other mission than helping you, anyway." David looked away. "Anything, you know, nightmares and stuff."</p><p>Neil snapped his head towards him, blinking. "Nightmares? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Oh. It's…" David bit his lip. "I heard you from the bedroom. You sounded...scared."</p><p>Neil let out a shaky breath as he slowly turned away, avoiding his gaze. They continued to walk as the house slowly approached their view, and with the music and light coming out of the back yard, it's like everyone was having fun.</p><p>"Oh my God it's them! It's Noah and James!" A woman, Lila, Neil whispered into his ear, squealed as she saw them coming and went over to greet them.</p><p>"Hi Lila." David smiled, giving her the bottle of wine and the small present they brought with them. "Could you give these to the Harpers for me?"</p><p>"Of course! It's so great to see you here!" Lila nodded and brought their present inside. The people started to gather around the two of them, saying hi and welcoming them to the party.</p><p>"We had no idea you were coming." Lily Harper came over to shake David's hand, and he turned to look at Neil.</p><p>"My husband and I have been pretty busy unpacking, but now that we finally finished, we can officially introduce ourselves to the neighborhood. We can't wait to get to know everyone. Isn't that right, babe?"</p><p>"Of course, darling." Neil drawled with his irritatingly attractive British accent of his, and leaned against David's shoulder a little. </p><p>"You two are absolutely adorable." Lily giggled as she showed them around. "You have to tell me how you guys met."</p><p>"Sure will." Neil smiled at her, but David could see the plastic in his smile. Mentioning the family and the nightmares was a bad idea. Seemed like he ruined the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>